COSITAS DE ADULTOS
by PERLITHA
Summary: Kotori y Fuuma escuchan ruidos en la habitación de sus padres y su hermano mayor les explica que son las "cositas de adultos"…
1. Chapter 1

Cositas de…adultos

Kotori y Fuuma escuchan ruidos en la habitación de sus padres y su hermano mayor les explica que son las "cositas de adultos"…

Fuuma, un pequeño niño de dos años despertaba en su habitación a las 12:00 de la noche. Había escuchado varios ruidos que venían de la habitación que compartían su padre y su nueva mama.

-Onii-Chan…

Fuuma escucho la vocecita y volteo. A un lado suyo estaba su hermanita Kotori de apenas un año, envuelta en las sabanas del futón y con una carita preocupada.

-Mama y papa… ¿estarán peleando?- Kotori estaba a punto de llorar

-No lo creo, ¡tal vez solo están viendo una película!- Fuuma trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana, pero ni el mismo se convencía debido a los ruidos que iban en aumento junto a palabras como "¡Cabrón dame mas!"

-Tal vez deberíamos despertar a aniki para que valla a ver- Fuuma iba a decir que no, pero al ver que a su hermanita ya se le estaban saliendo las lágrimas decidió despertar a su hermano mayor.

-Onii-Chan… Onii-Chan…- el pequeño de dos años movía a su hermano, que dormía en un futón al lado de ellos en la misma habitación, para ver si así despertaba.- Seishiro-Nii…- Kotori y Fuuma sabían que despertar a su hermano mayor era muy difícil, dormía tan profundamente que la primera noche que durmieron en la misma habitación los dos pequeños creyeron que se había muerto ya que incluso parecía no respirar de lo tranquilo que lo hacia.

Seishiro despertó de golpe, pero sin sorprenderse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aniki… es que… es que…- Kotori trataba de explicar, pero estaba prácticamente ahogada en llanto, ya que los gritos habían aumentado.

-Onii-Chan, lo que pasa es que nuestros papas se están gritando y queríamos que fueras a ver por que pelean.

Seishiro, sin salir siquiera de entre las sabanas del futón, puso atención a los gritos, los niños se extrañaron un poco al darse cuanta de que su hermano no había notado tremendos alaridos, como si estuviera perfectamente acostumbrado a ellos.

-No están peleando.- dijo Seishiro volviendo a colocar la cabeza en la almohada con claras intensiones de seguir durmiendo sin decir nada mas.

-Pero si gritan fuertísimo ¡y se están diciendo groserías! -Fuuma no iba a rendirse, le gustaba su nueva mama y no quería que se fuera.

-Si, además es muy tarde… ni nuestra antigua mama le gritaba a papa tan noche…- Kotori era la más preocupada.

Seishiro soltó una risita maliciosa y se sentó en el futón mientras encendía la luz.

-Mi madre y su padre no están peleando, están haciendo "cositas de adultos"

-¿Qué son las "cositas de adultos"?- preguntaron los dos bebes al mismo tiempo.

-Pues…

Después de una larga, detallada y escalofriante descripción por parte de Seishiro…

-Qué horror…

-Creo que hubiera preferido que estuvieran peleando…

-No se pongan así niños, si no lo disfrutaran no lo harían.- A Seishiro parecía no molestarle el que sus hermanitos estuvieran horrorizados.

-Pero eso se oyó feo…

-Les aseguro que se siente bien y si gritan es de felicidad.

-Onii-Chan ¿tu has hecho cositas de adultos alguna vez?- Pregunto Fuuma intrigado.

-Pues claro, yo ya tengo 19, lo he hecho muchas veces.

-¿Y lo has hecho con mama?- volvió a preguntar el niño de dos años.

-Si, un par de veces- le contesto su hermano sin pudor, pero rápido agrego- No se lo vallan a decir a nadie por que la ultima vez que lo mencione todos armaron un escándalo.

Seishiro apago la luz y volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

Fuuma y Kotori en cambio no durmieron en una semana…

Este es un fanfic que tenia escrito desde hace tiempo, es pura comedia así que espero que les haya gustado y los haya hecho reír.

Es mi intento por llenar algunos huecos en la continuidad de la historia de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle sobre como Fumma y Seishiro son hermanos, agregando también a Kotori por supuesto. Lo pensé y la única explicación es que fueran medios-hermanos, con el mismo padre, Kyogo, y diferentes madres siendo Setsuka la madre de Seishiro, el hijo mayor, y por tanto la primera mujer de Kyogo.

A la madre biológica de Fuuma y Kotori ni la menciono por que la odio (me dio coraje que dijera que nunca los había querido y que ni siquiera le importaban), así que aquí les pongo una nueva mama que aunque esta medio loca ama a su hijo.


	2. OMAKE

Omake:

A la mañana siguiente de la gran revelación… En el desayuno…

-Buenos días niños ¿durmieron bien?- Pregunto Setsuka a sus tres hijos.

-Mas o menos. No.

Kyogo se extraño un poco por la respuesta de su hijo menor.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que si van a hacer cositas de adultos podrían bajarle el volumen a sus gritos.

Kyogo casi se atraganta con su desayuno mientras Setsuka y su hijo soltaron una risita descarada.

-Si, no nos dejaron dormir. Creíamos que estaban peleando.

Kyogo volvió a atragantarse, esta vez con el agua con la que intentaba quitarse el nudo que le había provocado su hijo de dos años, al enterarse de que su hija de un año también sabía lo que hacia con su nueva esposa por las noches.

-Por suerte Seishiro-Nii nos explico claramente lo que eran las cositas de adultos.

-¿Y…Y se puede saber que son…?- Kyogo tenia la esperanza de que su hijo mayor no les había dicho la verdad a sus dos bebes sobre "las cosas de adultos".

-Pues son…

Después de una larga, detallada y escalofriante descripción por parte de Fuuma (en algunas partes ampliada por Kotori)…

Kyogo estaba horrorizado y más blanco que la leche; Fuuma y Kotori estaban muy emocionados sintiéndose adultos y Setsuka y Seishiro tomaban tranquilamente su desayuno.

-¡SEISHIRO ¿COMO PUDISTE DESIRLE ESAS COSAS A TUS HERMANITOS?- fue lo primero que dijo Kyogo al recuperarse un poco de la impresión.

-Yo tenía más o menos su edad cuando me lo enseñaron a mí.- contesto el muchacho muy quitado de la pena.

-¡¿Y QUIEN RAYOS TE DIJO A TI ESAS COSAS?

-A esa edad yo estaba en un orfanato, a nadie le importaba un cuerno mi salud mental.

Kyogo se tranquilizo un poco al oír eso.

-¿Y por que se lo enseñaste a tus hermanitos?

-Por que me importa un cuerno la salud mental de mis hermanitos.

FIN

Seishiro estuvo separado de su madre hasta los nueve años, según el CD drama de Tokyo Babylon, así que yo me supongo que ese tiempo lo paso en un orfanato (en Shoten esta implícito que en realidad la familia Sakurazuka, desesperada por un heredero, secuestro a Seishiro y se lo dieron a su "madre" para que lo criara, pero la historia cambia para Tokyo Babylon y es la versión que use ya que en Tsubasa nunca salió la historia del personaje)

El último dialogo esta inspirado en un encuentro de Seishiro y Fuuma en el manga de X/1999, Seishiro le da un cigarrillo a Fuuma y luego dice si estará bien incitar a un menor a fumar, Fuuma le contesta "Lo estaría, si mi salud no te importara un cuerno"


End file.
